double vie
by MatsumotoReila
Summary: Mon père ma toujours appris a donné le meilleur de moi-même, j'ai toujours suivis son conseil, même s'il était très dur avec moi et pas avec mon frère, aujourd'hui je lui en suis reconnaissant car sans lui la personne que je suis devenue n'aurai jamais existé encore moins le personnage que je me suis crée 'ruki'. avec qui j'ai rencontré les personnes qui sont chère à mon cœur !
1. chapter 1

Mon nom est Matsumoto takanori,

Je suis née le 1 février 1982, à kanagawa. Je devais intégrerait université matenrou pour la rentrée, mais je n'étais pas très bien pendant un moment dû à l'accident de mes parents qui a coûté à vie à mon père et je suis tombé gravement malade dû à la santé déjà affaiblie depuis ma jeunesse , de ce fait, j'ai manqué un moment les cours .

Je suis arrivé ce matin à Tokyo, mes cours commence à deux heures , donc ce qui me laisse le temps déposait mes affaires à l'adresse qu'un ami , m'a trouver pour une colocation avec des personnes de la même université, j'arrive sur les lieux devant moi une grande maison très moderne pratiquement neuve, je franchis les barrières et sonne.

Quelques secondes plus tard un homme âge de la vingtaine qui me semble familière m'ouvre en me voyant, il m'offre un grand sourire, de long cheveux blonds légèrement bouclé à la victorienne, de même pour ces vêtement , c'est yeux étais d'un bleus océan.

-kamijo?!? Ajoutais-je sur un soupçon de surprise.

\- ça fait un baille mon petit taka ! Ajouta-t-il ravie de me revoir.

\- kamijo, tu fous quoi grouille-toi. Ajouta une voix inconnue.

\- aller rentre avant qu'ils me fassent la peau. Ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

Je rentre, il me dirige vers le salon où des personnes étais présent notamment le groupe de kamijo.

Le manager, d'autres personnes comme un maquilleur, un photographe et une équipe assistante.

\- je te laisse déposait tes affaires dans la chambre du fond la dernière et fait comme chez-toi. Ajouta kamijo avant de retourner à sa séance photo.

-Ok, merci. Répondais-je.

Je me dirige donc là où m'avait indiqué kamijo , j'entre dans la pièce une pièce déjà aménagée à mon goût donc ghotic kei, un lit double rouge, un bureau noir avec plateau en verre, un chaise roulante noir et rouge, une commode et table de chevet noir vernis, un miroir et une salle d'eau avec, baignoire, douche, évier et miroirs anciens style vintage. Je déballes ma valise et mon carton , puis fait mon sac avant de prendre une douche et de me changer avec un pantalon noir, un tee-shirt noir , une veste noire et une écharpe grise en plus de mes bijoux dont un collier au pendentif noir, mes cinq piercings à l'oreille gauche, et mes lunettes noir également, de toute façon mes autres vêtements étais comment dire, trop vulgaire et voyant! Des vêtement pour sortir le soir. Une fois fini, je me dirige vers la cuisine.

La séance était finie, l'équipe fait une pause certaines mangeaient et d'autre regardaient les photos pris,

Je prends un verre d'eau et avale mes médicaments prescrits par le médecin. Je sens un regard sur moi, puis un flash retenti, surpris, je me retourne lentement, j'aperçois le photographe avec son appareil à la main des étoilée dansantes dans son regard.

\- oups... ! Ajouta-t-il.

-vous pouvez supprimer la photo SVP ! .

\- désolés ! On ne peut pas toute photo prise et directement envoyée à la compagnie. Ajouta le manager.

\- génial ! Il manquer plus que ça ! Ajoutai-je en m'écroulant sur le bar de la cuisine.

Kamijo entre dans la cuisine et me demanda.

-qu'est-ce qui t'arrive taka ?

\- demande à ton photographe sur ce je me tire, j'vais arriver en retard à mon premier jour si ça continue bye ! Ajoutai-je en prenant mon sac.

Je quitte la cuisine en prenant une pomme que je mange sur la route, arrivé devant le portail, des voix retentissent de partout, la cause derrière moi, j'entant une voix familière.

\- bon les gars, voilà la cible son nom, c'est takanori, je le veux le plus vite possible, en un seul morceau de préférence s'il est blessé ! Vous en subirez les conséquences, c'est clair ! .

Je trace sans me fait remarqué, je longue les couloirs bondés de monde, entend courir derrière moi puis la voix du malade qui à donner l'ordre à ces gars de me trouver qui n'es t'autre que mon abruti et irrécupérable grand frère , ouais, je sais avoir un détraqué pour grand frère, c'est cool .

\- je t'ai trouvé salle merdeux, ramène ton cul ici !

Je me mets à courir passent entre les élèves qui s'écartent rapidement, le timbré et sa bande me suive à la trace, je saute des escaliers pour arriver en bas plus vite pas de chance j'atterris à deux centièmes d'un groupe de garçons super canon je dois dire, mais pas le temps de les détailler je reprends ma cours, j'arrive dans un cul-de-sac et merde j'ai plus le choix, je me retourne ils s'arrivent tout essoufflé puis le groupe des beaux gosses croise à l'instant.

-la vache ! Tu cours vite fils de pute. Ajouta mon frère.

Je lui mets une de c'est droite qu'il en tombe par terre ses potes m'attraper.

-non laissés le ! Les gars celle-là, je la mérite.

\- t'en mérite plus d'une ! Critais-je.

Il baisse les yeux, puis ajouta.

\- je lui ai promis que j'allais assumer mes erreurs et de les affronter à tes côtés comment autre fois et tu sais que les promesses qu'on lui fesais devait être respecté est il en sera toujours ainsi.

\- à une condition ! Ajoutai-je.

\- laquelle ? Ajouta t-il.

\- je veux que tu viennes avec moi ! Ce soir après les cours, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller tous seul. Dit je en tournant le regard et croisant les bras sur ma poitrine

-d'accord ! Je viendrais avec toi. Donc reprenons à zéro tous, recommençons depuis le début !

J'écarquille les yeux, et lui demande.

\- t'es sérieux tous effacé enterré la hache de guerre !

\- oui ! Dit t-il en détournement le regard rougissant.

Je sors mon téléphone, je mets l'appareil photo.

\- ikari !

Il se retourne voulant immortalisé ce moment, je déclenche la photo elle et parfait.

\- super, je lui envoie ! Ajoutai-je heureux d'avoir une photo de lui rougissant.

\- tu la envoyer à qui ?

Je reçois un appel. Répondant j'offre un sourire à mon frère qui me regard avec rage .

'' - allô ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- je vais bien, tu as pensais à ton traitement

\- oui, je les pris ne t'inquiète pas , en plus ikari prend soin de moi !

\- ho, vous vous êtes réconcilié ! Je suis heureux. C'est lui sur la photo ?

\- oui, tu veux lui parlé ?

\- ho, il est avec toi ! Snif.

\- est ne pleures pas. ''.

Je passe le téléphone à mon frère.

\- au fait ikari demande lui d'envoyer mes cahiers noirs et la guitare. Demandais-je.

\- ok, c'est quoi l'adresse ? Dit-il.

\- c'est 66 tekimo hisawa, Tokyo. Au fait, il est où le bureau du proviseur ? Dit-je.

\- je peux t'y conduire si tu veux. Ajouta un du groupe super canon .

Il avait les cheveux blond mi-long, les yeux bruns, le tient clair, il porté un tee-shirt blanc, une veste noir ouverte, un pantalon noir, une écharpe fin noir, et des lunettes.

\- avec plaisir !moi c'est matsumoto takanori ravie de te rencontrer ! Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Il sourit puis ajouta.

\- de même, moi c'est

Takashima Kouyou mais on m'appelle uruha .

Je le suivis jusqu'à ma destination, je toque et entrai.

1 heures plus tard. Sortant du bureau devant moi, kamijo ?!

-kamijo, pourquoi t'es là ? Lui demandais-je.

\- disons que t'es toujours tête en l'air de ce fait, t'a oublier ça à la maison quand t'es parti. Dit t-il, en me rendant mon flacon.

\- ho merci ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi sérieux ! Dis-je en rigolant.

\- heu pratiquement rien, je suppose ! Dit il en éclatant de rire.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la cafétéria, arrivé les regards sont braqué sur nous, nous somme tous les deux au centre des conversations.

\- c'est kamijo, c'est qui à, ces côtés ?

\- ce n'est pas le nouveau de la 5 S.

Il paré qui en a foutu une à ikari Matsumoto.

\- oui j'ai vue ça, et l'autre imbécile n'a pas bronchais d'un centimètre.

\- vous en voulez une les gars, normale que je n'ai pas bronché, je n'ai pas le droit de le frappé, mais si des fois il le mérite. Ajouta ikari.

Je m'aproche de lui discrètement, Et lui dit d'une voix froide et basse

\- comme ça, je le mérite, IKARI.

Dis-je en prononçant lentement son prénom.

Il se met à hurler en se levant de sa chaise.

-t'es malade j'aurais pu avoir une crise cardiaque. Ajouta t-il.

\- ça m'aurais fait des vacances tiens! Dis-je en reprenant ma route.

Une sonnerie me fait réagir, c'est mon portable ! Ikari me la pas rendus après l'appel.

\- kamijo vas s'y, je te rejoins ! Il faut que je récupère un truc. Ajoutai-je.

-on sera dans la salle de musique la spécial 2. Reponda-t-il.

Je me redirige vers ikari, je fouille dans son sac devant ses yeux, tout les regard sont braqué sur moi, mais je n'es que fait de toutes, ses personnes, j'ai toujours fait ça , je changerai pas mes habitudes pour eux!

Je trouve enfin mon portable ,

décrochant, je le porte à mon oreille.

*- Matsumoto, j'écoute !

\- bonjour M.Matsumoto, c'est M.Ikibashi kimaki !

-ho kimaki, ça fait un moment comment vas ta petite famille ?

-très bien merci, je t'appelle pour te donnais les prochaines séances foto !

\- tu peux me les envoyé stp.

-ok, je renvoie ça, bonne journée.

\- ha toi aussi bonne journée !

Je raccroche et me dirige vers les salles de musique, mais vue mon sens de l'orientation, je me suis encore pommé, je mis ferais jamais au endroits aussi grand, et encore moins dans le centre-ville.

\- M.Matsumoto ?

Je me retournai à l'appel de mon nom, un professeur d'une trentaine d'années me regarder un sourire rassurant, puis il ajouta d'une voix apaisante.

\- je suis hastuto Yuuta, votre professeur principal, ravie de faire votre connaissance monsieur.

\- de même ! Dis-je complexé par son comportement.

\- si je peux fait quelque chose pour vous ? Ajouta t-il.

-oui, deux choses avaient dire !

Premièrement, pas de monsieur, je suis un simple étudiant dans cet établissement et enfin pourriez-vous me dire ou ce trouve la salle de musique spécial 2? Ajoutai-je.

Il m'indica ou la trouvait et repartit à ces occupations, je me dirigent donc vers le lieu indiqué sur le chemin une bande m'interpelle.

\- c'est toi l'nouveau de la 5s, encore un bigleux.

Je ne les écoute pas et continue ma route vers la porte que je cliche

Puis ouvra laissant apparaître les autres.

\- et répond quand on te parle enfoiré ! Ajouta t-il en m'attraper le bras .

Ce qui ouvra les plaît que j'avais déjà, je grimaçai plus ajouta d'un ton menaçant.

\- enlevées, tes salles patte de moi !

\- si je serais toi, je ferais ce qu'il dit ! Ajouta kamijo un sourire en coin.

\- pourquoi t'as peur pour ton pote.

-ce n'est pas pour lui qu'il on peur , c'est pour toi enflure.

Ajouta ikari en arrivant accompagné des sa bande.

\- ikari, t'en mêles pas! Sinon je t'arrache la tête compris ? Ajoutai-je froidement.

-Il va y avoir un meurtre ! Ajouta you.

Je me retournai face à lui et retira sa main en lui tordent ce qui lui arrache une grimace, avant de lui envoyer mon point dans la figure, je lui dis un sourire en coin.

\- rappelle-toi du mec qui, t'a mis la racler de ta vie !

Matsumoto takanori .

Juste avant de s'écrouler il fit une de c'est tête. IKARI arriva à ma hauteur et s'écria.

\- takanori, c'est quoi tout ce sang !

\- figure toi que cet enfoiré viens de me faire sauter mes agrafes. Dis-je avant de vaciller.

Quelqu'un m'aida à tenir debout.

C'était kamijo, il m'emmena à l'infirmerie et me déposa sur un lit avant d'aller cherché l'infirmier qui arriva quelques minutes après. Pendants ce temps, j'opte ma veste, le bandage étais couvert de sang.

\- allez que t'es t-il arrivé Jeune homme ? Demanda t-il en regardant mon bras en sang, il fut choqué de la gravité de la blessure, kamijo, tu peux aller me chercher M irano.

\- d'accord ! Ajouta t-il avant de partir rapidement.

Il revient accompagné de plusieurs personnes, ils s'occuperaient de ma blessure et me conseillent de rentrer chez moi pour aujourd'hui, si c'est pour louper le reste, je ne me ferais pas prier, quittant l'infirmerie accompagné de kamijo, nous nous dirigeons vers les bureaux administratifs. Après avoir informé de notre absence pour cette fin de journée, nous prenons sa voiture et rentrons à la maison.


	2. chapitre deux

Avertissement : âme sensibles !!!

Heilut, j'avertis les âmes sensibles ce chapitre comporte des scènes légèrement hards. ...

Pour les autres bonne lectures

Désolés d'avance pour les fautes ... je corrigées plus tard

Arrivé à la maison, je pose mes affaire dans ma chambre et vais me doucher, je troque mon look Takanori pour le look de ruki, veste en cuir clouté sur les devant, pantalon noir en cuir , un débardeur noir , la mi-casquette cuir clouté, est les accessoires, bague, collier.

Je me frise légèrement les cheveux, et me maquille . Puis je me dirige vers le salon arrivé je retrouve kamijo et sono .

Un ami de kamijo, sono qui est le chanteur de groupe matenrou Opéra.

\- takanori sa te dit de faire les boutique avec nous ? Ajouta t-il en criant .

\- pas besoins de criée je suis derrière toi! Oui pourquoi pas ! Ajoutait-je.

Il se retourne et fait tombais son verre. Il me dévisage et ajouta .

\- c'est vraiment toi taka!

-oui c'est moi t'est aveugle ou quoi?ajoutais-je.

Sono éclata de rire puis il ajouta encore plier en deux.

-on va pas s'ennuyer avec toi .

\- ça c'est sur ! On te reconnais même pas . Ajouta kamijo un sourit en coin.

\- à quoi tu pence toi! Demandais-je en regardant kamijo.

\- les autre ne connaisse pas cette apparence je me trompe? Ajouta kamijo son sourire en coin toujours présent.

-oui même pas ikari ! Lui dit-je avec un sourire ironique.

Nous partons toute les trois , vers le centre, sur le chemin nos deux vedettes son entouré par les fan a signé des autographes par-ci par-là, certains prennent des photos.

Pendant que moi, je crève de faim.

Je profites qui sont occupés pour allez me cherche à bouffées, je trouve pas loin, un standard de crêpes, j'en prends deux une caramels et l'autre avec supplément de sucre, chentilles. Puis je rejoins kamijo et sono, qui m'attend les bras croisés .

\- tu étais passé où ? Ajouta kamijo.

Je lui montre la crêperie du doigts, il sourit puis ajouta.

\- avec tous ce que tu mange, je me demande comment tu fait pour pas prendre un kilo.

\- c'est les médoc ! j'y peut rien. Ajoutais-je entre deux bouché .

Nous passons de boutiques en boutiques, deux heures après nous rentrons chargé de sac, nous avons abordé des tonnes de sujets notamment du plan élaboré, arrivée, les autres étaient déjà rentrées, autour de mon pc portable, je prends mon téléphone et verrouille mon pc grâce à un nouveau système , une fois le système activé le pc s'éteint automatiquement et il est impossible de le rallumer sans désactiver le système .

\- on est rentré ! Ajouta kamijo .

Ils se figérent tous , puis ce retournèrent lentement, très lentement, sur leurs visage la crainte étais présente. Puis jasmine sortie de la cuisine accompagné de uruha ,

\- Bienvenue à la maison ! Ajouta uruha un sourire éblouissante sur les lèvres .

\- nous avons un invité ! Kamijo pourquoi tu nous a pas prévenu avant ! Ajouta jasmine en le tappant .

\- mais , aie! Jasmine, je savais pas ! il sait pointé à l'improviste . Dit-il asahit de coups .

Je les regarde amusé de leur petit scène, adorable est le mot qui les désigné.

Les heures passé comme nos blagues et nos rires , jusqu'au moment où la plus part s'endorment sur le canapé pratiquement ivre , il est minuit passé , les seul éveillé sont kamijo, you et uruha , je décide donc de sortir prendre l'air.

\- je sort un moment ! Ajoutais-je

Sans attendre la réponse , je quitte la maison, sans destination apprante, mon instinct me condis dans un petit temple là où repose mon père dans le caveau familial , j'allume les encens et prie , je lui parle un peu de ce qu'il à manqué, comment ce porte Maman et ikari.

J'aurais au moins aimé lui dire au revoir , mais je n'ai pas pus . Une voix m'interpela.

\- qui est là ? Ajouta une femme de la cinquantaine.

Je me retourne, et lui fais face dès qu'elle m'aperçois, elle fonda en larmes et s'évanouit la ratrappant de justesse. Le reste de sa famille arriva à son secours donc son mari et un de ces fils .

\- tsuki! Ajouta son mari, elle repris connaissance quelques instants plus tard dans les bras de son mari.

\- maman sa va que c'est t'il passé ? Ajouta le fils .

\- c'est ... iki!?? Il est revenu! Ajouta telle tremblante .

\- non tsuki, iki ne reviendra jamais , il ne fais plus partie des vivant, il vive en un de c'est fils maintenant . Ajouta son mari.

\- que ce tu dire par là papa ? Ajouta le fils .

\- iki est le donneur du petit takanori , il lui a fait dons de ses poumons ! Lui répondais t'il .

Je suis choquée, je devais avoir mal compris, ce n'est pas possible . Je me leva et me dirigea sans but dehors, il m'appelle mes leurs voix n'étais que des murmure porté par le vents , la pluie commença à tomber comme mes larmes qui devenait de plus en plus forte crée un torrent qui ne fessais plus qu'un avec. Le froid s'empara de mon corps, je m'efforcerai dans une ruelle sombre, me laissant glissé contre un murs en ruines tous comme moi maintenant, pourquoi m'ont-ils caché ça ?

Des bruits de pas ce rapprochèrent de moi à une grande vitesse une voix au loin crié mon nom, puis elle parla à quelqu'un , quelques minutes des pas plus nombreux arrivèrent à la hâte, la voix s'éclaircisais de plus en plus c'était uruha qui m'appellé .

\- ruki ! ruki ! ruki !

Je tourna la tête doucement vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux, kamijo et jasmine arrivèrent en courant.

\- Ur..uha toussotais-je j..ai froid !

\- sa va allez on va te ramènerai à la maison ! Dit-il.

\- uruha monte le sur mon dos jasmine appelle le docteur stp. Ajouta kamijo.

\- ok ! [...] Il nous rejoins chez nous . Ajouta jasmine .

Sur le chemin je m'evanouis.

( Un ans plus tard ).

Je me lève , vêtue de mon pyjama noir à pois, je mis mes lunettes car sans lentilles, j'voie que dalle. Je sort de la chambre et me dirige vers la cuisine , le groupe de kamijo étais en tourné mondial depuis six mois donc nous avions la maison pour nous , deux mois après nous avons monté un groupe nommé " The gazette" qui fessais sensation , on enchaine les compositions et on allez commencer notre première tourné mondial dans deux mois , ça me fessais flipper à mort , tous comme les autres, je pence , mais peut importe tant que je pourrais resté près de uruha ça m'allais.

J'étais tombée amoureux de lui, mais j'avais trop peur de lui avouer !

Arrivé au salon , uruha avais déjà servi le petit-déjeuner.

\- bonjour , on attendais plus que toi ! Ajouta uruha le sourire au lèvres .

\- allez ramener toi! j'ai faim moi en plus uruha à préparer de bon petit plats. Ajouta reita.

Je m'installe à table , puis nous commencions notre petit festin de roi , il y avait de tous,tellement de plat que je ne sais par où commencer, après de longues minutes à choisir , j'oppta pour des pâtes à la crème , mon plat préféré, c'était tellement bon que j'ai englouti tous sens pensais au autres!

\- oups ! Vous en vouliez ? Dit-je.

Ils éclatent aux éclats , aoi ajouta .

\- mais de toute façon , tu nous en auriez pas laissez !

\- exactes !! Lui répondais-je.

\- allez dépêchez vous sinon on va être encore en retard en plus c'est notre dernier année! ajouta uruha.

Nous finissons est allons en cours, nous étions tous les cinq en dernière année encore quelques mois avant le bac, ce qui fait monté le stress encore plus, je vous dit pas la galère, moi qui n'aime pas étudié, je suis vraiment mal.

Enfaite je sais pas si j'aurai mon bac avait dire!

Enfin bref une fois arrivé dans la cours, les garçons son assagi par les fan, et moi bah je suis violamant poussé voir éjecté du groupe, pourquoi? il a fallut que reita lance ce foutu défi !

" Je te lance un défi, si tu arrive a gardé ton identité jusqu'au bac je serais a ton service pendant un an " avais t'il dit ! Fallait tenir encore un mois, Difficile mais pas impossible enfin si je craque pas avant ... Non je blague vous y avez crû?

Je me relève et décide aller directement dans la salle même si ça n'a pas encore sonnée, prenant place une fille vient m'abordée, itsuka il me semble, elle me regardais d'un air peiné puis elle ajouta .

\- sa va, tu ne tes pas fait mal ?

\- non tous va bien merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais ne tant fait pas j'ai l'habitude . Dis-je pour la rassurer et pas qu'elle pause plus de questions.

Elle me regarda d'un air un peut déssus comme si cela ne pourrai pas être autrement , maintenant que j'y pense elle à toujours était là quand les groupis du groupe étais la, je me demande encore pourquoi elle fait ça ? pourquoi elle est toujours presente à mes côtéquand ce genre de choses arrivent, j'étais plongé dans mes pensees que je ne voix pas le reste de groupe arrivée suivit du professeur.

le cours étais déjà bien avancé quand le professeur annonça l'avancée des examens, ce qui fit un grand choc pour certaines, d'autre étais déprimé, une fille leva la main son nom perso je connais très peut de mes camarades donc j'en sais que dalle.

\- monsieurpourquoi ce changement soudaine?

\- notre très cher principal à décidé de prolongé votre voyage de quelques jours. Lui reponda-t-il émerveillé pour je ne sais quels raison .

La sonnerierepenti après quelques explication sur le déroulement du bac et du voyage dont une partie était garder secrette par notre principal, rangeant nos affaires nous nous dirigons vers la sortie , étant donné l'absence de deux professeurs nous avions quartier libre jusqu'à 15h ce qui nous laissé approquesivement 5h devant nous, de qui et pas mal pour travailler sur mes revision et mes partitions histoire de pas m'emmerder pendant ce temps, essayant de trouvé une salle libre pour le être au calme et à l'abris des regards trop curieux, sa serrai con que quelqu'un tombe sur mes chansons avant la fin de se fichu défi.

Une fois mon bonheur trouvé, je m'installais sur une table près d'une fenêtre au fond, je commença alors ma torture infernale qui etais les math ! Quel joie ... à la maison c'était facile j'avais l'aide des gars, parce que fais dire que j'avais une de'c'est flemme mais là, je sais pas ou ils sont...

Après une bataille qui dura je ne sais combien d'heures , je parviens a finir ce fichu cahiers, en réalité c'était plutôt facile c'est pas que j'aime pas les etudes mais enfaite c'est que c'est trop facile pour moi donc à moment les cours je m'en lasse, mes evals depuis le début de l'année je les rends blanches, juste pour faire chier mon frère et les profs au passages la seul eval que je rendrais non blanche c'est le bac...

A un moment j'ai dû m'endormir comme à mon habitude, c'est toujours dans ses périodes la que je m'endors facilement parfois, il m'arrive aussi de tombé malade.

Au réveil , je suis un peux fiévreux, regardant sur mon téléphone un message, il étais 13h un peu près.

Je débrouille mon téléphone et accède au message.

De kou 12h50

《ou est tu ?》

À kou 13h11

《Salle 303 j'ai faim 》

De kou 13h12

《 bouge pas... je te rejoint avec de quoi mangé 》

À kou 13h13

《T'es un amour》

Je rangais mes affaire en attendant l'arrivé de kouyou que ne tarda pas à monté son beau mignois, un sourire de deux km gravée sur le visage, il ajouta tout enjoué

\- bento express de chez takashima kouyou.

\- ho.. zut j'ai pas pris de quoi payée... On peut s'arranger ? Répliquais-je d'une voix sensuel en m'approchant de lui un sourire en coin .

Il me regarda d'un sourire charmeur, puis il s'approcha de moi d'une démarche féline, me bloquant entre une table et lui il passa ses mains sur ma chemise carraissant ma peau entre les pends de ma chemise qui étais légèrement ouverte faisant monté la température de mon corps en flèche, puis d'une voix rauque il poursuivit...

\- sa peut s'arrange, mon ange .

Il approchait ses lèvres de mon cou pour le dévorait avec délicatesse et envies, les joues rougissante je lachas un légers gémissent de plaisirs qui le lui échappe pas, car un légers sourire orna ses lèvres avant que nous ne sommes interrompue brusquement par une personne...

\- mauvaise timing... .

Comment trouvez vous ce chapitre ?

Qui est le salle gosse qui à interrompue nos jeunes tourtereaux? ???

Le prochaine chapitre à venir!

Je vous dit pas de dates je veux pas être tartiner au nutela pour le retard


End file.
